totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk-show na żywo!
Tori: Witam was moi kochani! Siedziała w kuchni zajadając się homarem. Tori: Mówiłam jak bardzo kocham show-biznes? Bucky: I to nie raz.. Tori: No wiem, ale lubię to mówić. Hernando: A ja uwielbiam dobre żarełko! Wcinał własnoręcznie zrobioną kanapkę. Tori: O z kechapem? Hernando: Nie! Jeszcze z nożem sie nie zaprzyjaźniłem yoł! Tori: Brr... idź stąd.. Rzuciła w niego talerzem, by go przepędzić. Tori: Dobra gdzie stanęliśmy.. a tak! Ostatnio w Nowych na Planie! Zaczęła lecieć powoli melodia. Tori: No ej! Wprowadzenie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Plac przed przyczepami 130px 130px ''Rankiem część zawodników wolała spędzać czas na ćwiczeniach lub po prostu siedzieć sobie przed ogniskiem. '''Ellen: Du hat sehr schlecht kondycje! Rufus: Czemu mnie męczysz.. Pod nadzorem wykonywał pompki. Ellen: Nie daruję ich Und wam, że byliście słabi! Marcus: Czemu mnie zmuszasz! Davis: Popierdoliło ją do reszty.. Ellen: Was du sagt? Davis: '''To co słyszałaś ruska krowo! '''Marcus: '''Ona jest Niemką… '''Davis: Ci sami debile! Ellen: 'WAS? Oh my freunde… du nich versteht słowa ból! ''Zbliżyła się i złapała go łamiąc mu prawie plecy. '''Ellen: Dyscyplinę wprowadzić! Davis: Po.. Nie dawała mu dość do słowa i miażdżyła dalej. Rufus i Marcus wymownie spojrzeli i przyśpieszyli pompki. Ellen: Schneller! Zwei gruppe czekać! Silvi: 'No widzicie ludzie! ''Wskazała na nich. '''Silvi: Gdybyśmy ćwiczyli jak oni byłoby lepiej! Pedro: Masz świadomość, że tamtej się nie uleczy! Silvi: '''Co z tego? Gdyby sobie poradziła z głupotą wrodzoną byśmy wygrali. '''Pedro: W ogóle czemu tutaj przylazłaś! Wkurzony wpatrywał się na nie, gdy on siedział z Johnem. Silvi: Co zabronisz? John: Złośliwie to robisz! A mamy naradę sojuszu. Pedro: Cicho! Silvi: 'O sojuszu? ''Uśmiechnęła się wesoła. 'Silvi: '''Cieszę się, cieszę. Przeciwko Ari? ''Machnęła ręką spoglądając na paznokcie. '''Silvi: '''Rozumiem, ona sprawiła żeśmy przegrali i jest silną zawodniczką. Powinniśmy ich wywalić. '''Pedro: Przystopuj! Nie ma mowy.. Nagle John siadł koło niej. John: '''Witaj w sojuszu! '''Silvi: Ogromnie się cieszę z tego. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jak się mam cieszyć? Oboje są silni i łatwo teraz będzie to wykorzystać przeciw nim. Najpierw udam, że zależy a potem bum! Wyeliminuje ich. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ona coś knuje! Czuć to od niej! A John!? Ahh.. nic się nie nauczył z szkoły życia. Przyczepa Stażystów 130px ''W międzyczasie pozostała część osób z przerażeniem przyglądała się zza okien na trening Ellen. '''Georgia: Ona mnie coraz bardziej przeraża. Derek: Może trochę przesadza, ale w sumie to dobre dla drużyny. Richard: Absolutnie nie.. Georgia: Zgadzam się z nim. Derek: Ale ciągle w formie nie będziemy i musimy mieć coś w zanadrzu. Richard: Nic na.. Nagle z sufitu naskoczyła na niego Ari. Ari: '''Baranka! '''Richard: Moje plecy.. Ari: '''Coś się stało? '''Richard: Bolą mnie.. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ehh.. Ari.. bolesna i kochana. Ari: To co dzisiaj porobimy? Richard: A co byś chciała? Ari: '''Wiesz, jeszcze nie byliśmy na łyżwach! '''Richard: Ale.. ja jestem taki zmęczony! Georgia: Spokojnie, daj mu wypocząć. Ari: 'Cicho! ''Chwyciła go zazdrośnie za ramię. '''Ari: On jest mój! Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Całkiem ją wypaliło i na dodatek dostała chyba syndromu zazdrosnej dziewczyny. Wybiegła razem z nim za zewnątrz. Rouse: 'Uu mam więcej czasu na sprawdzanie! ''Wzięła swoją walizkę. '''Rouse: Na to czy.. Derek: '''Czy? '''Rouse: Jesteście człowiekami! Otworzyła i pokazała im dziwną maszynę. Derek: A z ciekawości.. co to jest? Rouse: '''Obcinarka kosmiczna! '''Georgia: Straszna nazwa.. Rouse: Bo kosmici się jej boją! Trzeba wsadzić rękę a maszyna sprawdzi czy jesteście kosmitami, a jeśli jesteście. Dziwnie zmarczyła twarz. Rouse: 'To utnie wam rękę! ''Cała trójka spojrzała na swoje twarze i przełknęli ślinę. '''Rouse: '''To które z was pierwsze! '''Georgia: A co mi tam... Podeszła do niej i dała dłoń, Rouse wcisnęła ją w odpowiednie miejsce. Rouse: No i sprawdzamy! Włączyła maszynę, która zaczęła brzęczeć. Zaczął się również ulatniać dym, aż w końcu wybuchła im prosto w twarze. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zapomniałam, że to protoryp.. hihi. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ulżyło, że to sie stało. Przyczepa Aktorów 130px W przyczepie Aktorów panowała nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Noel: Przykro mi się robi jak ją widzę. Westchnął smutno. Noel: '''To samo czułem w półfinale. '''Joqline: '''Widziałam.. naprawdę była dla was niemiły. '''Noel: '''Niemiły to mało powiedziane.. ahh ale sam nie byłem święty. '''Vince: Ale wiesz, sprawiłeś że w twym sercu zagościła duma i honor i nie poddajesz się. Noel: Dzięki, to naprawdę budujące słowa. Nagle Vince machnął ręką w górę powoli unosząc wyżej. Vince: '''Unieś klatę i wznieś się na nowych skrzydłach i podbij przestworza! '''Noel: Ta.. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zbytnio nie wiem o co mu chodziło, ale dodało mi to otuchy. Załamana Cassie leżała na swoim łóżku. Joqline postanowiła ją pocieszyć. Joqline: Kochanie.. za długo się smucisz. Usiadła obok niej. Cassie: Jak on mi to zrobił.. Joqline: '''Wiesz jaki on jest. '''Cassie: Ale on naprawdę wiedział.. pamiętał.. wiem, że nie jestem mu obojętna. Joqline: Ale na siłę nie musisz z nim być. Cassie: Wcale na siłę nie chce. Oparła się o ścianę i skuliła obejmując kolana. Cassie: On mnie potraktował jak.. Joqline: To nie jesteś ty! Jeśli chcesz mu zaimponować to pokaż mu, że potrafisz walczyć jak on! Cassie: Myślisz? Joqline: Ja go nie znoszę.. ale jeśli będziesz przez to szczęśliwsza. Cassie: '''Naprawdę dobra z ciebie przyjaciółka. '''Joqline: Naprawdę sama się zatraciłam z tą zemstą też za bardzo. Czasem ponoszą mnie emocje. Cassie: 'Przytul. ''Obie się przytuliły na zgodę i pocieszenie. '''Vince: Zaraz chyba się rozpłaczę. Miłość pod każdą postacią jest przepiękna. Noel: Ja się cieszę, że mam takie przyjaciółki! Przytulili się, ale gdy się zaczaili, że się tulą od razu odepchnęli się od siebie. Vince: To nie jak myślisz. Noel: Nic nie widziałem! Vince: Zgoda.. Oboje nie zbliżali się przez większy czas i udali się wszyscy prosto na stołówkę. Łazienka 130px 130px W łazience od rana czas spędzał Lorenzo wraz z Pamelą, którzy musieli wyglądać bosko. Lorenzo: No zobacz jaka skóra? Naciągnął ja i puścił. Lorenzo: Sam cholesterol! Pamela: No wiesz, że ja też mam problem? Wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę. Pamela: Nie ma tutaj podłączenia do Internetu i umieram! Lorenzo: To ty cały czas masz komórkę!? Pamela: A a ty nie? Lorenzo: No o my gosh! Jak prowadząca to zobaczy to cię normalnie wychłoszcze albo jakąś inną torturę z jej epoki wymyśli! Pamela: A to nie jaskiniowiec? Lorenzo: '''No proszę! Byłem w muzeum i figurka jaskiniowca pachniała leśnym odświeżaczem Oni to byli czyściochy! '''Pamela: Naprawdę? A mnie uszyli inaczej… Lorenzo: No proszę!? Chodzisz jeszcze do tego muzem? Pamela: Żartujesz!? O 13 zawsze leciał odcinek czarodziei… i Justina pokazywali! Nagle poczuła, że dostaje miesiączki i się śliniła. Pamela: A on jest taki boski… Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Noc chyba nie! Lustereczko powiedz przecie, Lorenzo jest najpiękniejszy na świecie! Tak zgadzam się z tym seksownym odbiciem! Lorenzo: '''Ja uważasz.. '''Pamela: A ty co sądzisz? Trochę go skołowało pytanie. Lorenzo: '''Ale o czym sądzę? '''Pamela: O Justinku! Z niecierpliwością czekała na pytanie. Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, bo chłopak od razu uciekł. Pamela: 'Ty mi tego nie zrobisz prawda? ''Znowu przytuliła zdjęcie. '''Pamela: Zakaz zbliżania nas nie rozłączy! Nagle usłyszała wezwanie prowadzącej. Pamela: 'Idziemy na zadanko Justin! Studio nr. 345 ''Jest to jedno z porzuconych studio, których nikt nie używał od bardzo dawna. Cóż przeznaczone było do specyficznego programu. Przed wejściem do studia filmowego 130px 130px '''Tori: Widzę, że już wszyscy są. Lorenzo: Jednej osoby brakuje. Pośpiesznie przybiegła spóźniona Pamela. Tori: 'No w końcu.. '''Pamela: '''Przepraszam, ale ptak zrobił mi kupę na zdjęciu Justina.. ''Przetarła zdjęcie, ale wciąż zostały ślady. '''Pamela: Co tam makijaż! Kocham go! Pocałowała zdjęcie, na co wszyscy się zbrzydzili tym. Tori: To było odrażające. Ellen: O kolejny uczeń do lekcji dyscypliny. Parę razy uderzyła linijką w dłoń. Marcus: A skąd ty to wzięłaś!? Ellen: '''Oj mein Freund, to moja sprawa. '''Cassie: '''Specjalnie dla ciebie dupku, który mnie wyrolował. '''Ellen: Ja! Tori: '''Swoje sprawy załatwiajcie jak chcecie. Dla mnie ważne są zadania. W którym zwycięzcy wygrają poza nietykalnością specjalną nagrodę! '''Noel: Ta? A co takiego? Tori: Nie wierzycie mi? Georgia: '''Jeśli sobie przypomnieć.. niezbyt! '''Richard: I to pierwszy raz inną nagrodę nam dasz. Georgia: Dokładnie. Cassie: Wcale, że nie! Raz była przyzwoita nagroda. Wkurzona gadatliwością zawodników prowadza zatrąbiła ponownie by ich uspokoić. Tori: No wiecie, poza nietykalnością w dzisiejszym zadaniu wygracie, darmowy wyjazd do pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu! Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Po tych kilku zadaniach powinna nas do pałacu zabrać, nie hotelu! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Noc z Richardem w hotelu! Uuu.. zaplanuję romantyczną eskapadę! '''Tori: Przechodząc do konkretów. Wskazała prosto na Bucky’ego który przyniósł wieszak garderobiany z wieloma oficjalnymi strojami, zarówno garnitury oraz sukienki. Tori: A gdzie drugi stojak! Po chwili i Hernando dopchał swój wieszak garderobiany. Hernando: Miałem tylko gotować.. Bucky: '''Potrzebna pomoc wszelkiego rodzaju. '''Tori: Dokładnie! A ja jestem prowadzącą i nie dla mnie taka praca. No nieważne, kochani zawodnicy! Wasze zadanie jest bardzo proste! W tym studio kręcono kiedyś program „Dzień Dobry Kanado!”, gdzie przeprowadzano wywiady z niektórymi sławami. I to jest wasze zadanie! Wykonacie specjalnie dla mnie wywiad na żywo z dwoma aspirującymi gwiazdami innych show. Wywiad, który bardziej mnie zaciekawi wygra! Derek: Pytanie. Podniósł rękę, prowadząca wywróciła oczami i wskazała na niego. Tori: Mów.. Derek: '''W takich showach zazwyczaj jest jeden prowadzących lub kilku prowadzących dyskusję. I my mamy być w kilku na scenie czy pojedynczo? '''Tori: O cenna sugestia! Trzy osoby będą przeprowadzać wywiad, które to już ustalicie. A no i jeszcze jedno, w środku znajdują się dwie niewielkie garderoby. Każda drużyna bierze wieszak dla siebie i przygotowujecie prowadzących show w piętnaście minut. Noel: A gwiazdy kiedy poznamy? Tori: Na chwilę przed show. Ale koniec czasu! Zabierajcie się pracy! Klasnęła dając sygnał zawodnikom, którzy rzucili się po wieszaki i wbiegli do studia. W garderobie Stażystów 130px W pełnej gotowości do boju drużyna Stażystów wbiła do jednej z szatni. Ellen: '''Gut! Więc! '''Rufus: Proszę.. zamilcz wreszcie! Ellen: Was du sagt!? Spojrzała się wrogo na niego. Marcus: Delikatnie mówiąc nasza trójka ma dość! Padła wygodnie na jedną z sof. Marcus: '''Jaka miękka.. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''No cholera.. co ja mówię!? '''Derek: To było naprawdę dziwne.. Richard: 'Więc może.. ''Spojrzał kątem oka na jeden z strojów. '''Richard: '''Ja mogę poprowadzić w sumie wywiad! '''Georgia: '''A ja czasem nie powinnam? Wiem jak z ludźmi gadać! '''Rouse: Ale to będzie show, a ludzie lubią eksplozje! Georgia: Rozumiem.. ty chcesz iść!? Rouse: A czemu nie? Sprawdzę czy są.. Wyciągnęła drugą podobną maszynę. Rouse: .. kosmitami! Ari: Jak Richuś idzie to.. Nagle zarumieniła się jak Richard zdjął marynarkę. Ari: 'On się rozbiera.. '''Richard: '''Huh? Zmieniam tylko frak.. ''Nagle Ari go złapała i zaciągnęła do przebieralni. '''Ari: Spodnie też przebierzesz! Chwyciła za pierwszą lepszą sukienką i wbiegła z nim do szatni. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Das was dziwne... '''Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Popierdoleni jak makrele w sidłach. Rouse: 'To ja może.. zrobię make-upa sobie! ''Wzięła coś do ręki, nie wiedząc jak użyć. '''Rouse: Nie wiecie może gdzie są liście i błoto? Marcus: Na wojnę się wybierasz? Zaśmiał się głupio ,a to było na poważnie. Marcus: Ty na serio? Rouse: Tak! Zaczęła sie mazać, czym popadło. Pamela widząc to wpadła w panikę i zabrała jej kosmetyki. Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak można tak traktować kosmetyki! Pff... Usadziła ją na krześle i zaczęła malować. Znużony Davis padł wygodnie na kanapę jak i Derek. Derek: 'To co.. Ari Rouse i Richard do wywiadziku. '''Georgia: '''Widocznie.. ''Siadła również na kanapie. '''Georgia; '''Zapowiada się armagedon.. '''Pamela: A może? Davis: Wypierdalaj z tym pomysłem! Derek: Grzeczniej.. Davis: 'Stól pysk czterooki! ''Nagle oberwał od Ellen. '''Ellen: '''Hoho.. karę sehe ich w przyszłości! '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za prymitywny człek.. i taki niewychowany. Rozumiem fascynację światem barbarzyńskim, ale w ucywilizowanym świecie W garderobie Aktorów 130px Aktorzy również wbiegli do swojej garderoby ze swoim wieszakiem. Lorenzo: No więc moi kochani! W tym zadaniu oczywiście ja jako najpiękniejszy z drużyny jak i Vince musimy być w centrum uwagi! Rzucił mu się na ramiona. Lorenzo: Nie masz nic przeciwko? Vince: Ależ jak mógłbym mieć.. Przekręcił nosem. Pedro: Chwilunia kto wam panoszyć się pozwolił! John: Pedro? Pedro: '''Czego!? '''John: '''Oni wyglądają na typowych prowadzących.. '''Pedro: '''Jasne.. gej.. i gejowaty poeta! '''Lorenzo: No przepraszam, ale czy bycie gejem to upośledzenie!? Pedro: 'Patrząc na siebie to wrodzone. ''John i Pedro zaczęli się śmiać. John do momentu,, aż Pedro walnął mu w twarz myląc ją z ręką chcąc przybić piątkę. '''Lorenzo: No gosh! nigdy nie nosiliście różu? John: 'Wiesz.. ''Pedro zakneblował mu usta. '''Pedro: Ani się waż.. Silvi: Proszę niech sobie idą, przynajmniej może dzięki temu wygramy. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nah.. że co ja mówię. No ale wlazłam im w sojusz i nawet lepiej. Noel: Ale zaraz? Czy Cassie by się bardziej nie nadawała w końcu.. Nagle mu przerwała. Cassie: '''Nie, jest dobrze. Mogą iść, ja jestem podłamana. '''Joqline: Ale naprawdę.. Cassie: '''W porządku. Dadzą sobie radę. Mogę im pomóc z wyborem strojów i makijażem. '''Silvi: Więc ja Lorenzo i Vince. Sprzeciwy? Nikt się nie odezwał. Silvi złapała za rękę Cassie i razem poszły przed lustro, żeby się przygotować. Lorenzo: Okej! Czas na pokaz fashion! Zadowolony zaczął przebierać ubrania. Joqline podeszła nieśmale do Vince'a i pomagała mu w wyborze stroju. Noel również jakoś chciał pomóc Lorenzo, ale ten go ignorował i szukał różowego garnituru. Silvi: On cię skrzywdził? Wiedziałam.. Podeszła do niej. Silvi: Zawsze był taki w dzieciństwie. Nagle zapalił się jej alarm w głowie. Silvi: Nie minęło mu. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zaraz.. zaraz.. zaraz.. skąd ona? Co! Główna scena 130px 130px Po około piętnastu minutach szóstka wybranych prezenterów z obu drużyn została zaproszona na główną scenę. Pośrodku stała wielka kanapa dla prezenterów oraz krzesło dla gościa specjalnego. Z tyłu było widać makietę z widokiem na Ottawę oraz kanadyjką flagę ukrytą w rogu. '' '''Ari: '''Jak ci do twarzy z garniturkiem! ''Poprawiła mu krawat. Richard: Ari.. wiesz, że to nie ceremonia ślubna? Ari: Czemu? Spoglądał dziwnie na jej ubranie panny młodej. Lorenzo: '''No proszę! Jakie eleganciki. '''Silvi: '''Ja wyglądam normalnie, tylko mam niewiele makijażu. Lepiej nie powalać ich urodą. '''Tori: A tym bardziej przyćmić mnie! Prowadząca szła właśnie przejściem między siedzeniami aż do stolika sędziowskiego. Tori: Czas więc poznać naszych gości. Gdy się zbliżyła reflektory oświetliły stół ukazując dwie osoby. Tori: '''Poznajcie, Nicola która będzie miała wywiad z Aktorami jak i CeCe która będzie miała wywiad z Stażystami. Obie panie nie mają za wiele czasu, wieź zaczniemy od razu. Wywiady przeprowadzamy jeden po drugim. Pod koniec powiem, który lepiej wypadł i na tym skończymy zadanie. '''Vince: '''Brzmi prosto. '''Lorenzo: I tak będzie! Vince: Zobaczymy. Tori: Dobrze, Aktorzy schodzicie ze sceny, pierwsi zaczną Stażyści. Ludzie się rozpędzili. Aktorzy zeszli na dół. Oczywiście zza kulis pozostali mogli obserwować '' '''Tori:' Zajmujcie swoje miejsca! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Zrobię to dla nas! '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czas zacząć! '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dorwę ufoluda! Wywiad Stażystów 130px ''Jako pierwsza została drużyna Stażystów. CeCe poszła za kulisy gdzie czekała na wejście. Reflektory skierowały się prosto na scenę. '''Tori: I akcja! Talk Show Stażystów na żywo! Bucky uderzył klapsem rozpoczynając wywiad. Richard: 'Tak więc witamy naszego gościa! ''Nagle reflektory skupiły się na kanapie, gdzie siedziała Ari i Rouse, Richard miał prowadzić wywiad wraz z nimi. A osoba która się im trafiła to.. '''Richard: Nasz gość CeCe! Z widowni rozległy się oklaski. Tak naprawdę to było tylko nagranie, które puszczała Tori, ale co tam. Richard: '''Przedstaw się widzom! '''CeCe: Heej ! Jestem ... yyyy..yyyy no tak ! Jestem CeCe ! ^^ Zafascynowana Rouse wyskoczyła z kanapy. Rouse: Jesteś kosmitą? Woo! CeCe: Ja ? Raczej nie, ale czekaj sprawdzę ! Zaczęła się dotykać po całym ciele CeCe: Spoko ^^ Rouse: Naprawdę? Łiii! Wyciągnęła małą piłę mechaniczną. Rouse: Otwórzmy ciebie! CeCe: '''Nie, nie jestem ! >:( '''Rouse: '''Kłamiesz! Na pewno jesteś! '''CeCe: Lepiej przejdźmy do nast. pytania Richard złapał Rouse chcąc ją powstrzymać. Richard: Dobre.. Ari zadaj pytanie! Rouse: Nie! Ona na pewno jest kosmitą! Muszę sekcję przeprowadzić! Richard: Zaraz nas zamkną.. za.. Ari oglądając to z boku dziwnie się wkurzała. Ari: Czy zdradziłaś kiedyś chłopaka!? Mnie zdradza właśnie chłopak… CeCe: Ari! Zadaj mi to pie*dolone pytanie! Ari: On mnie zdradza! I ty nic! CeCe: Znaczy.. Zadasz mi w końcu pytanie, słonko ? ^.~ Ari: Ale to było pytanie! CeCe: Serio? Ja ? Jak mogłabym zdradzić chłopaka? :O Ari: On mnie zdradza.. To smutne co nie? CeCe: 'Tak ;( ''Zastanowiła się chwilę. '''CeCe: Ale zaraz on cię nie zdradza! Ari: Ale on dotykał Rouse! CeCe: Eee… co? Starała się ją uspokoić. CeCe: '''Uwierz mi.. On cię nie zdradza .. '''Ari: Jak myślisz kara się przyda? Richard: Jaka kara!? Ari: Dokładnie! Richard( W pokoju zwierzeń): To będzie katastrofa… Ari: Dobrze.. inne pytanie zadam! Gdybym była twoja dziewczyną, ale nie jestem hasałbyś ze mną po łące? Byłą oburzona faktem, że Richard przykuł Rouse do kanapy. Richard: Co to za pytanie w ogóle!? CeCe: Już raczej nie będę z tobą dyskutować ... Richard starał się zapanować nad sytuacją i poprosił by Ari usiadła co niechętnie zrobiła. Richard: 'Dobra.. może moje pytanie… Czym się różni węgiel kamienny od kamienia węgielnego..? ''Załamał się czytając pytanie. '''Richard: '''Kto w ogóle napisał to pytanie.. '''Rouse: '''Ja! Cygany to kosmici… '''Richard: Mogłem się spodziewać… No trudno.. CeCe? CeCe: Eee..? Kamień węgielny jest czystszy ? Richard: Sam nie wiem o co chodzi. CeCe: '''Uff.. Myślałam ,że tylko ja nie znam odpowiedzi na pytanie .. '''Richard: Dobrze.. więc może.. Przeglądał kartki z pytaniami. Richard: '''O jak sobie wyobrażasz swojego chłopaka? To jest przynajmniej normalne. '''CeCe: '''Hmm.. Musi mieć takie piękne wnętrze jak ja i musi być taki ładny jak ja '''Richard: O więc jesteś romantyczką? CeCe: Chyba tak ^^ Richard: O cieszę się. Dobrze wiec kolejne pytanie. Masz jakieś ciekawe zainteresowania? Może opowiedz coś więcej o sobie. Widzowie chcieliby cię poznać. Cece: 'Hmm.. Jestem cheerlederką i uwielbiam zakupy z moimi NPNŚ! ''Ari wciąż nieprzychylnie się przyglądała. '''Ari: To ja mam pytanie! Lubisz hasać po łąkach? CeCe: Tak! Ari: Podoba ci się on co nie? Wciąż się na niego patrzysz.. CeCe: Tak! Dziewczyna dostała obłędu w oczach. Richard: '''Przestań.. ona jest miła.. '''Ari: '''Ona.. widzę jak na ciebie patrzy! Powiedz! Chcesz mi odbić Richusia co nie! '''CeCe: Może chce, a może nie! Wkurzona rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się we dwie szarpać. Richard: 'Dość… Ari! ''Wskazał prosto na nią palcem. 'Richard: '''Mam dosyć tych podejrzeń.. od dzisiaj z nami koniec! ''Wszyscy za kulisami wpadli w szok. '''Richard: Ehh.. No więc ostatnie pytania i będziemy kończyli powoli. Westchnął z ciężkim sercem. Richard: Powiedz, chcesz podobno wystąpić w show i nawet podpisałaś kontrakt. Zdradzisz nam coś? CeCe: Tak <3. Wystąpię w Totalnej Porażce: Nowej Historii gdzie akcja będzie rozgrywać się ponownie na Wawanakwie Richard: '''To wspaniale! Na pewno liczę, że ci się uda. Więc ostatnie pytanie. Jeśli miałabyś jedno życzenie to co by to było? '''CeCe: Proste.. Znaleźć tego jedynego księcia w lśniącej zbroi <3! Oczywiście nie dosłownie. Richard: Dziękuję więc za wywiad! Kogo chciałabyś pozdrowić? CeCe: Chciałabym pozdrowić moje psiapsióły <3. Richard: Więc dziękuję za wywiad! Przeprowadził go dla was Richard! Rouse: Ja Rouse.. Wkurzona patrzała na Richarda. Richard: 'Oraz Ari.. ''Westchnął smutno. Po chwili cała trójka zeszła ze sceny. Ari siedziała skulona za kulisami i płakała. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Może za ostro ją potrak.. nie.. ona ciążyła na mnie. Nie mogę.. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego!? Dlaczego!? '''Ari: Jestem taka smutna… Zagryzała swój smutek ciastkami schowanymi w kieszeniach. Derek: Spokojnie.. Chciał pocieszyć, ale ta od razu się zaczęła rzucać. Georgia: Zostaw ją.. zaraz schizy dostanie. Derek: Łatwo mówić! Jesteś w końcu psychologiem! Georgia: Ale jej nie dzierżę! Robiła z idiotkę i zaszła dalej? Cieszę się z tego.. Odwróciła się i bez słowa poszła dalej. Derek ponownie chciał pocieszyć, ale po tym ja zostawiła mu zadrapanie na twarzy zrezygnował. W końcu tylko Richard został z nią sam na sam. Richard: 'Ari? ''Ta tylko uniosła głowę. '''Ari: Nie chcę cię znać! Chciała go uderzyć, ale nie mogła. Załamała ręce i uciekła. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Oj nagrabiłeś sobie krzywdząc moją koleżankę! Nie przyjaciółkę! '''Tori: '''Dobrze.. to było.. no było.. ''Zaczęła coś notować. '''Tori: Dobrze zamiana! CeCe proszę zejść, możesz iść już do show. Oczekują tam na ciebie. Pozostali również, a na scenę wchodzą Aktorzy! Wywiad Aktorów 130px Trójka prowadzących Stażystów zeszła ze sceny. Nicola zajęła swoje miejsce, jak i Vince z pozostałymi. '' '''Tori: '''I akcja! ''Bucky klapnął rozpoczynając wywiad. Vince: 'Oh witam moi kochani widzowie! ''Posłał buziaki do widowni. '''Lorenzo: I ja was witam! Zrobił podobny gest. Silvi: Ta.. hej.. Wywróciła oczami. Vince: Dzisiaj my drużyna Aktorów będzie miała zaszczyt gościć naszego gościa specjalnego! Reflektory rozbłysły prosząc by ta osoba wyszła. Vince: '''Zapraszamy naszego gościa! '''Nicola: Hej Vince! Rzuciła się na niego. <3 Vince: Oh ja miło! Jestem sławny! Może siądziemy? Nicola: Jasne. ^^ Z tobą zawsze! ^^ Mogę na kolanka? <3 Vince: Oczywiście! <3 Poszedł z dziewczyną i siadł na krzesło. Vince: Proszę siadaj. :3 Usiadła mu na kolanka. :3 Silvi: Dobra.. skoro już skończyliście to więc.. powiedz nam coś o sobie. Lorenzo: No wiecie! Pochodzę z dumnej rodziny.. Silvi: '''Nie ty… '''Nicola: Jestem Nicola! <3 I jestem wielką fanką serii online oraz Vince’a <3 który będzie moim mężulkiem. Vince: Schlebia mi to. Zarumienił się i delikatnie ją objął w pasie. Silvi: Dobra.. Masz może problemy? Bo serio.. od razu chcesz być jego żoną? Nicola: Zamknij się! Silvi: Że co!? Jak śmie.. Nagle się powstrzymała. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zachowam spokój.. nie dam się sprowokować! Silvi: Dobrze.. Lorenzo zadaj pytanie! Lorenzo: 'Ale sobie? ''Spojrzał zalotnie w lusterko. '''Silvi: Jej! Lorenzo: No dobrze.. jak robisz, ze wyglądasz tak ślicznie? <3 Nicola: 'Tajemnica Lore. Tajemnica :3 '''Lorenzo: '''UU! Wierna modzie. <3 jak myślisz ochra wróci do mody? <3 '''Nicola: '''Nie wiem. <3 ''Uśmiechnęła się do niego. '''Lorenzo: A sukienkę gdzie kupiłaś! Ma bajeczny kolor! <3 Nicola: Dzięki ale ja ją dostałam od starych to znaczy od moich rodziców na szesnaste urodzinki. A co? Chciałbyś kupić? Lorenzo: Po prostu ma boski krój i taki męski kolor! Nicola: 'Ale to bardziej suknia dla dziewczyn. :D '''Lorenzo: '''Naprawdę? :< ''Smutno zerknął na bok. Złapała go za ramię. '''Nicola: Ale mam w domu setkę takich! Mogę ci dać parę :3 Lorenzo: Zrobiłabyś to dla mnie? <3 Nicola: Jesteś słodki to tak! <3 Zaczął piszczeć z radości. Silvi: Zaraz puszczę pawia.. dobrze.. może ja zadam coś innego! Miałaś może jakąś ciekawą sytuację w życiu? Nicola: Hmmm? Podrapała się po głowie. Nicola: O mam! Zachichotała się. Nicola: Widziałam ciebie w lupie! <3 Silvi: Naprawdę? Oh jak nie jest przykro, że ty tam chodzisz. Pachnęła wrednym śmiechem. Nicola: 'Ale ja tam nie byłam. Widziałam cię jak tam chodziłaś i skupywałaś na wagę. <3 Mam nawet fotki! ''Pokazała jej zdjęcia. '''Silvi: Nie rusza mnie fotomontaż. Podarła wściekłą zdjęcia. Vince: '''No to może.. ja zadam pytanie! Uwielbiasz może poezję? '''Nicola: Oczywiście! Zaśmiała się do niego. Vince: '''UU masz jakiś ulubiony wierszyk? :D '''Nicola: Sama napisałam.. Wstała i zaczęła recytować. Nicola: Każdej nocy w moich snach widzę cię, jak byłaś dawno temu. Próbując uciec z pola trawy, które nie miały końca. Pamiętam, że działa dla podartego osiągnięcia. Ale nigdy nie miałem wystarczającego dużego oddechu by podążać za tobą. Vince: To było takie.. Aż ze wzruszenia wyciągnął chusteczkę. Vince: Piękne! Lorenzo: 'Przecudowna! ''Również wyciągnął swoją chusteczkę. '''Vince: Jeszcze powiedz, że uwielbiasz psy to normalnie odpłynę na pola rozkoszy. Nicola: 'Mam dwa psy. '''Vince: '''Więcej nie muszę wiedzieć! '''Nicola: '''Bym zapomniała! ''Zaśmiała się złowieszczo. '''Nicola: Widziałam jak Silvi byłą na ulicy i wystawiała nogę jak tiry jechały! Zrobiłam jej filmik! <3 Pokazała Silvi nagranie. Silvi: 'Jesteś.. już martwa! Moi ludzie cię dopadną! ''Zaciskała wściekle pięści. '''Nicola: Hihi. ^^ Jesteś przecież biedna i nie masz przyjaciół. ^^ Wkurzona chciała się rzucić, ale wciąż siedziała na kanapie zachowując pozorny spokój. Vince: Dobrze! Zanim show skończy się awanturą a nam czas się kończy, chciałabyś kogoś pozdrowić na koniec? Nicola: Moje dwa pieski! Vince’a i Henry’ego ;* Mama już idzie po was słodziaki. Posłała Lorenzo i Vince’wi buziaki a Silvi pokazała fakasa uciekając gdzieś. Vince: '''No więc.. '''Lorenzo: Kuniec! Tori: Wiecie co... Z niepokojem oczekiwali odpowiedzi. Tori: 'Za chwilę się dowiecie. ''Zaczęła coś notować prosząc ich o wyjście. Ogłoszenie decyzji 130px 130px Obie drużyny po kilku minutach przemyśleń prowadzącej znalazły się na scenie. 'John: '''No proszę.. ''Jego uwagę przykuła płacząca Ari. '''John: A cóż się stało? Ari: A co cię to.. Smarknęła w chusteczkę. John: '''Nie wytrzymał? '''Cassie: Tak jak Marcus, który mnie zrzucił! Raniąc moje uczucia.. Marcus: 'Proszę cię to reality show a nie ro.. ''Nagle podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu w twarz. '''Cassie: '''Zacytuję cię.. Chcesz zabawy? To ją dostaniesz.. '''Marcus: O stać się na.. Cassie: Groźbę? Pewnie! Masz sie teraz czego bać.. a tobie nie odpuszczę! Georgia: Hmm zaognia się rywalizacja. Derek: '''Nic dobrego nie wyjdzie.. '''Tori: Ekhem.. Machała im papierkiem. Tori: Wyniki już są, więc do rzeczy. Nagle wszyscy bacznie się uciszyli i spoglądali. Tori: Dzisiejszym zwycięzcą jest.. .. .. Drużyna Aktorów po raz pierwszy! Wasz profesjonalizm i trzymanie nerwów za wodze ujęło mnie doszczętnie! Pedro: O tak! Silvi: Wygr..wygraliśmy w końcu! Całą drużyna wpadła w radość. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jedziemy do hoteli na mani, pedi i relaksik! Oww... Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Pierwsza wygrana! To takie miłe uczucie. Znałam tylko gorycz porażki ,a teraz hotel! '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie powtórki z rozrywki... '''Tori: Przed Studio czeka na was autokar prosto do hotelu, a was od razu zapraszam na ceremonię eliminacyjną. Marcus: Szlak... John: '''Powodzenia Ari! Haha.. '''Rufus: Hmm.. Nagle Ellen go popchnęła, żeby szedł. Ellen: Rusz się na eliminację.. czas.. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje.. nie wiem tylko co. '''Ari: '''Ja za chwilę wrócę.. ''Wybiegła z płaczem prosto do łazienek. Rouse zagoniła dziewczyny by również pobiegły za nią. 'Tori: '''Nah.. dobra.. za chwilę eliminacja będzie.. ''Rzuciła wszystko i zaprowadziła Aktorów do autokaru. '''Richard: Eh.. kiepsko to widzę.. Derek: '''Za bardzo ją zraniłeś.. '''Richard: '''Wiem.. '''Davis: Masz przejebane! Richard: Ty wiesz jak zdołować.. Marcus: Wiesz, zawsze możemy ulżyć. Szyderczo się zaśmiał i wychodzili po kolei. Łazienka 130px Wszyskie dziewczyny z drużyny Stażystów zebrały się prosto w łazience. Rouse: Już.. Rouse siedziała obok zapłakanej Ari. Ari: 'Jak on mógł mi to zrobić.. ja go tak kochałam! A on.. ze mną zerwał. ''Wyrwała chusteczkę ocierając łzy. '''Ari: '''Dziękuję, że jesteście. '''Rouse: Ja bym cię nie opuściła. Ellen: '''Chłopaki to kanalie! '''Pamela: Poza moim Justinem! Niemka wysadziła jej prosto w głowę. Pamela: 'Nie bądź zazdrosna! ''Zbliżyła się do załamanej Ari. '''Pamela: '''I nie smuć się. Może Richard na poważnie tego nie mówił? '''Ari: Nawet cię nie lubię.. Jeszcze bardziej wpadła w depresję. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Naprawdę muszę tego słuchać? '''Ari: Zrobicie coś dla mnie? Ellen: Ja.. Ari: Zagłosujecie na Richarda? Wszyscy dostali napadu. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jest gorzej niż sądziłam.. ale i tak oni mają głos więcej. Dziewczyny ostatecznie się zebrały i ruszyły na eliminacje. Ceremonia 130px Tori: Witajcie Stażyści na waszej pierwszej ceremonii eliminacyjnej! Wszyscy zajęli miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. Georgia: Naprawdę miłe pomieszczenie. Derek: Wolałbym leśny klimat. Ari: 'Ja tak bardzo kochałam las.. tak jak Richarda! ''Wznowiła płacz, a Richard skulony siedział na samym końcu. '''Tori: Może nie przeciągając.. czas na głosowanie! Pod fotelami znajdują się.. Derek: Wysoko spersonalizowane urządzenia mobilne zwane potocznie palm topami. Tori: Dereku? Derek: '''Słucham? '''Tori: Nigdy więcej.. nie PRZERYWAJ MI! Zamilkł i cicho siedział dalej. Tori: No! Maszyna w końcu wydrukowała kartkę z wynikami a Bucky wręczył jej. Tori: '''Dziękuję. '''Bucky: Ależ proszę. Tori: Więc zaczynamy! Pierwsze bezpieczne osoby to Georgia i Davis. Rzuciła im w twarz paczkami z popcornem. Davis: 'Kurwa.. sól mi oko wyżera! ''Wstał i zaczął biegać zamotany. 'Tori: '''Derek.. jesteś wkurzający, ale bezpieczny jak i ten nowy Noel. ''Rzuciła im paczki z popcornem. '''Rufus: '''Nie jestem jak on! '''Ellen: Ruhe! Rufus: Tak jest.. Tori: Pamela i Marcus? Wow.. Jakoś jesteście bezpieczni. Rzuciła im popcornem. Tori: '''Zostały nam cztery osoby z głosami! '''Rouse: O nie.. Rzuciła im popcornem, a światła rozpaliły się nad czwórką zawodników. Ellen: Was? Warum ich! Tori: '''Dziwi mnie to, dlaczego wy, ale widocznie przeszkadzałyście w zadaniu. Richard i Ari to już w ogóle wszystko zniszczyli. '''Ellen: Wciąż nie wiem warum ich! Tori: Dobra nie czepiaj się.. jesteś bezpieczna. Kosmiczna idiotka też! Rzuciła im popcornem. Tori: 'Ależ dramaturgia. No więc.. osobą która odpada jest… … … … … … … … ''Zbliżenie na rozpłakaną Ari. … … … … … … … … Zbliżenie na podenerwowanego Richarda. … … … … … … … … Żadne z was nie dostanie nic! Rzuciła opakowaniem, w którym nie było popcornu. '''Richard: '''Znaczy… '''Tori: Remis w głosach, bez dogrywki! Ari: Nie… ja nie chcę nim jechać limuzyną! Richard: 'Przynajmniej nie będziesz mnie męczyła.. '''Ari: '''Jesteś okrutny! ''Zapłakana wbiegła prosto do limuzyny. '''Tori: '''Nie mamy wiele czasu! Pośpiesz się milionerze! '''Richard: Eh.. Niechętnie wstał. Richard: Akurat mnie to spotyka.. Poszedł prosto do limuzyny i wsiadł bez słowa pożegnania. '''Tori: '''W ten sposób nasza parka, albo raczej chyba ex parka opuszcza nas program! Co zdarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Czy będzie znacznie większy dramat? Dowiecie się wkrótce na Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki